Who Let the Dogs In?
| Pun = song Who Let the Dogs Out? | Image = | Caption = Title card | Season = 1 | Episode = 11 | Production = 1xx | Airdate = October 8, 2004 | Season List = | Prev = Phone Home | Next = Adoptcalypse Now }} Who Let The Dogs In? is the eleventh episode in the first season of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot A couple, thinking that Foster's is a place for lost pets comes to drop off a St. Bernard, but this scares Mr. Herriman out of his wits and into a panic, causing him to climb up onto the support beam. Frankie throws the couple and the dog out, calmly telling Mr. Herriman that the dog is gone. After Eduardo finds a puppy when he is taking out the trash, he decides to keep it, despite the fact that dogs are not permitted inside the house due to Mr. Herriman suffering from a fear of dogs. However, despite Eduardo's best efforts, the puppy gets lost and starts causing problems that Eduardo takes the blame for in fear of the puppy being found out. Soon he finds the puppy luckily before Mr. Heriman found him. He soon takes the puppy back to his and his friends' room, but he is then surprised to see Wilt, Coco, and Bloo in the room. Eduardo then calls his puppy Chewy (due to that fact that he kept on biting everyone). Mac then comes in the room with a box full of puppies, but Bloo gets very disappointed when he sees Mac would rather play with the puppies then to build the time machine with Bloo (which he has been planning all morning). He even gets more disappointed when the puppies destroyed the time machine he has been working on. Then all of a sudden Mr. Herriman announces for everyone to go to the conference room for an emergency house meeting. Everyone goes to the conference room, all except Bloo. Bloo then takes all the puppies to the meeting, so that he can expose the puppies. Meanwhile at the meeting, Mr. Herriman talks about how there is a dog in the house. Eduardo then sees Bloo walking in with the puppies. Eduardo tries to stop Bloo, but while doing it the puppies accidently get loose. Luckily the gang is able to get all the puppies back in the box, but Eduardo notices that one of the puppies is missing. Then all of a sudden Madame Foster walks in with one of the puppies in her hand. Eduardo then accidentally lets go of the box causing all of the puppies to get out. All of the puppies then run to Mr. Herriman, but instead of biting him the puppies just lick him. The next day, a dogcatcher shows up to take the puppies. While he puts the puppies in the cage, Bloo is dancing in joy as the puppies are about to leave. Then one of the puppies starts to speak, saying that he is gonna miss Bloo. The gang realize that these dogs are really imaginary. They then show that they each have special abilities: one can breathe fire, another one can fly, one can fire lasers, and one even can change its color. Mr. Herriman faints because of this, and Bloo has a change of heart. As Bloo plays with his new friend he says that he's his bestest buddy, which gets causes Mac to get angry because Bloo usually calls him his best buddy. Trivia *Wilt names his puppies Michael, Magic, and Kareem. These are references to famous NBA all-stars such as Michael Jordan, Magic Johnson, and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar. *This episode's title is a reference to the Baha Men's hit song, "Who Let the Dogs Out?". *In the Swedish dub of this episode, they changed Eduardo's replaced word of "burrito" into "bicycle" instead. *This is the first episode where Mr. Herriman actually calls Frankie by her biological name instead of "Miss Frances". *When Eduardo is showing Chewy his toys, a toy star can be seen that is shaped similarly to the Starman power up from the Super Mario series. *This is the 13th episode and the last made of season 1, according to the production code. *This is the first official update of Frankie without strings hanging over her ears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes